deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeff the Killer Vs. Michael Myers
Jeff the Killer VS. Michael Myers is a Halloween-themed What-If? Death Battle featuring Jeff the Killer of the Creepypasta Collections and Michael Myers of the Halloween franchise. It's being written and produced by Foxthefox1000 and will be the second episode of their fan-made DB series. Description Creepypasta Vs. Halloween! Two infamous serial killers who prefer to carve their victims with knives, had troublesome childhoods that led to their current murderous tendencies, and who both have a serious case of domestic violemce under their belts! Which of these two murderers can slay each other? Intro Wiz: Murder and Love; two opposites but not mutually exclusive toward each other. Across history, there have been many cases where love has pushed people to kill whether out of protection, revenge, betrayal, greed, a lack of love, or really any kind of motive. In the case of our next two combatants, they adopted their murderous tendencies at a younger age due to a mixture of always having the latent capacity for homicide as well as their families having unknowingly coaxed it out of them. Boomstick: That's right, Wiz. These two famous killers got their start by killing the ones we tend to love most: their families. Wiz: We're referring to none other than Jeff the Killer, the "Ominous Unknown Killer" with an eternal grin. Boomstick: And Michael Myers, the Shape that stalks his prey with a disturbingly cold stare. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our jobs to analyse their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Jeff the Killer Nursery Rhyme by Brandon Fiechter W: Jeffrey Woods was a young, 13-year-old boy faced with the cruel winds of change. His family had moved and he and his brother, Liu, had to readjust their lives at their new home. B: Unfortunately, I know from personal experience that being the new kid on the block ain't so great. In fact, it's actually pretty shitty! W: Indeed, Jeffrey's new home wasn't quite as hospitable as he might have hoped. Three older boys had made it their goal to make Jeffrey and his brother suffer a "friendly welcome" at their hands: They planned to mug the brothers and threatened them with a knife. B: A horrible judgement on their part, as they hadn't considered that young Jeffrey here would be a total badass capable of taking on what should be three biologically superior boys at knife point! W: Yes, Jeffrey showed a suprising natural affinity for violence and melee combat in that moment, lamenting over an "odd feeling" he had after axcomolishing his feat and saving him and his brother. But more on that later. B: Jeffrey and his bro thought they were in the clear, but to their surprise, the three boys told the police a clear lie about how the situation went down and were later comfromted at their house. Like any good police department, they totally dismissed Jeffrey's recap of the story and wanted a confession, so naturally, Jeffrey was going to let them take him away and force him into rehab. W: Much to his own dismay, however, his brother took the fall for him by using a knife to give himself cuts and bruises so that his confession would appear more beleivable, and it worked. Liu was taken away and over the course of a few days, Jeffrey grew more amd more depressed and debillitated. B: That is, until his loving mother Margaret came up with the wonderful idea of forcing her son to attend a party in the neighborhood to try amd cheer him up. Surely this can't go wrong! W: And it very much did. Jeffrey was eventually met with the venomous glares of the three boys he humiliated and so two od them held the crowd at gunpoint while Randy, their "leader" if you will, mercilessly brutalized Jeffrey. After being drenched in alcohol from a bottle being smashed on his head, Randy made the mistake of adding insult to injury by bringing up Jeffrey's brother, which resulted in an enraged Jeffrey punchhing Randy with so much force that his heart suffered Arrhythmia and resulted in his death. B: Holy shit! That's hardcore! What's worse is that he went on to fight the remaining boys and mortally wounded them, but not after being drenched in bleach, set on fire, and tumbling down the stairs. And he SURVIVED that. W: Well, yes, but his face was permanently scarred and deformed. Jeffrey didn't mind, however. In fact, he took a liking to his new appearance, and eventually burned his eyelids off and carved an everlasting smile into his cheeks with a knife. B: His mother saw this and was rightfully freaked the fuck out and told his father that he had gone insane and that they have to kill him? What!? Mom of the year, everyone! W: This outing forced Jeffrey's hand and he soon murdered both of his parents on the spot. Liu, who had been recently released from the rehabilitation center, overheard the commotion, and in his fear, he tried to ignore it and resume his slumber, but Jeffrey creeped into his room, muttered his iconic line "Go to Sleep," and then plunged the knife into his brother's chest: This is the origin of Jeff the Killer. B: Cool story, Wiz, but what about feats? Yeah, there's a couple, but this short story has an abysmal amount of material to work with. Did I use that right? W: Yes you did, and I'm glad you brought that up, Boomstick. For this fight, given the relatively small amount of feats shown in the original creepypasta, we're going to be using a bit of an amalgamation of all of Jeff's portrayals within reason. That way we can actually have lots to take into consideration when looking at this character. B: Alright then, so let's start with the basics. Jeff's typical weapon of choice is a knife. That's pretty much all you need to know there - it has about as much utility as an average knife. However, he's wielded a sword, a machete, and a meat cleaver in Let's Kill Jeff the Killer with a good amount of skill. W: Indeed, and speaking of, Jeff in that game has performed some crazy feats, like being able to tank multiple shotgun blasts, machine gun fire, a fire axe, and even grenade explosions! He's also able to harm characters who can harm him, so his strength should be comparable to his durability. The most impressive feat there are the grenade explosions, which casually put out kilojoules of energy at their weakest to potentially a little over a megajoule. B: Psh. You think that's impressive? How about being able to survive being lit on fire and, as shown in Insanity: Jeff the Killer, he can vaguely regenerate from being lit on fire as well as bone-crunching punches and swings from metal baseball bats. He's also come back just fine from having his neck snapped as well as having been impaled and shot before. The dude's pretty damn tanky for a normal human! W: Well, Wiz, I'm glad you brought that up, because the Jeff in ISOLATION actually might be a non-corporeal spirit, although he's generally just seen as an undead. Though, being a poltergeist would explain his newfound supernatural abilities in that game... B: Guess he took "pale as a ghost" to a whole new level! Haha! Wiz: ...right. Anyhow, Jeff has also shown the ability to lift and throw an adult male despite his malnourished figure! As mentioned earlier, Jeff's "odd feeling" he gets is actually a premature manifestation of his urges to kill. When sufficently bloodthirsty, those urges allow him to perdorm tremendous feats unlike those of amy other young boy his age. It also seems to go hand-in-hand with him having such a natural adeptness for CQC. B: Beyond these feats of strength, he's also got a talent for hiding away in the shadows and stalking his prey, withstanding a ton of pain with no signs of being inhibited, and enhanced senses that allow him to travel in dark places as well as smell blood! W: As far as speed goes, Jeff is typically portrayed as your average human, with some stories having him able to kill adults and trained killers before they can react. At best, hus running/sprinting abilities are around peak human at best. B: However, in terms of combat speeds and reaction times? Jeff was able to compete with Slenderman who has a vague feat of making people disappear in front of Jeff's eyes. It could just be his teleportation, though. Although, some stories have Heff managing to avoid gunfire and somewhat react to the bullets fired, so he could possibly have supersonic reactions, but that's a big possibly. W: Indeed. Now, here's where the abilities get a little... out there. While most sources tend to just peg him as an above average human, some others add a little... spice to the mix. For example, in Let's Kill Jeff the Killer and ISOLATION, he's actually able to teleport himself as well as others. B: Eeyup! Those two have most of the crazy shit like Jeff having the ability to resurrect himself, summon rats of varying sizes, perform very minor telekinesis, create auditory and visual illusions, induce fear from just his presence, fucking slow down time, and also freaking warp his environment! W: Yeahhh, needless to say, the material may have gone overboard with the abilities of the Killer. He also has other abilities like creating blood, making lights flicker, and making clocks stop, but they're practically not useful for combat. It's also worth noting that most of these special abilities are ill-defined and mostly are assumed, with some abilities potentially only being applied to his spirit given ghosts tend to possess similar abilities in fiction and he was inhabiting the hotel. It's not out of the realm of possibility that his abilities displayed in ISOLATION and OBSESSION are moreso rooted in the fact he's potentially haunting the hotel. B: As far as intelligence goes, he's no Einstein, but he's able to trick a few people and generally plan his attacks well, with Jane the Killer and The Creepypasta Collection's Right on Time having the best examples of his cunning. W: With all that being said, Jeff IS pretty arrogant and is still a teenager, so he can definitely be prone to letting emotions get the better of him under certain circumstances. And despite that setback, Jeff the Killer has been able to avoid capture and detainment for quite some time; he's an accomplished and deadly serial killer. He's outsmarted Jane the Killer, fought Slenderman, and slain dozens. B: This murderer certainly packs one hell of a swing. Michael Myers Halloween Theme W: There once was a boy plagued with horrid nightmares and voices in his head that told him to hate people. B: That boy was called Michael Audrey Myers, and those "nightmares" were actually murders that took place in the past. Naturally, this fucked him up and he became a bit mental, although his dysfunctional family didn't help. W: That's right. These factors would eventually lead to Michael killing his older sister, Judith Myers, before letting himself get taken to a Sanitarium where he was supposed to be "fixed." B: Of course, as one might expect, all this did was further progress his violent tendencies, and on October 30th, 1978, he broke out of his confinement and went to go hunt down the rest of his family. W: And thusly, the events of Halloween transpired, and cinema history was made. B: Well, according to some timlines, anyways. W: Oh yeah, that's right. Probably one of the most comvoluted canons of all the horror movies. In one timeline he was a good boy cursed with the mark of a demon... B: Where've I heard that one before? W: ...and in another timeline, he was merely seemingly born evil and always exhibited a liking for murder, and it kickstarted his crimes with a bully he murdered. B: Damn bullies. They always bring out the worst in psychologically impaired kids. I'm lucky I was never bullied! W: That's probably because you were the bully, Boomstick. B: Wha-!? Ah! Ugh! How could you say that, Wiz? I'm as sweet as my mother's caramel apple pie! W: Dude, we went to the same school. I literally saw you shove a kid in his locker! B: That was because he stole my sweet little dolly at lunch! It was entirely justified! W: ...riiiight. Keep telling yourself that. Anyways, let's get down to business, shall we? B: Yes. We shall. W: Great! B: Michael Myers certainly doesn't hold back on his victims, not even in his superhuman strength. The creep can lift a large tombstone weighing around a half a ton and carry it for miles, lift and chuck adults with a single arm, crush skulls, can break through wooden doors with ease, and can easily tear a human apart limb from limb! Hell, being able to crush a skull like he does would likely require kilojoules of energy! W: Naturally, he's also able to take the same punishment and more, from gunshots to explosions, fire and electricity; Michael just can't seem to die. Dr. Loomis even alluded that Hell itself wouldn't take Michael, but the validity of the claim is questionable. Anyways, Michael's greatest feat would have to be withstanding a fairly large explosion inside of a room in a hospital and tanking a police car ramming into him, which given a lowball of 3000 pounds, would still generate hundreds of kilojoules to even megajoules at top speed. This is further supported by the aforementioned explosion likely having a large radius due to the fact the entire room was filling with gas and the explosion still spread into the hallway as well as violently fragmented the doors to the room, which would require megajoules of energy. B: Michael also seems to have a bit of a healing factor that helps him out with all that damage, enough to regenerate from severe organ damage like his eyes being shot out and his skin being carcerated! W: As for speed, while Michael isn't winning any races, he can at least react to a bullet being fired at him, which according to calculations, would peg his reactions speeds around Mach 0.10, or around 35 m/s. B: As far as arsenal is aware, Michael has been seen with a ton, but his most favorite weapon would have to be a kitchen knife which he uses to stab at his victims. He's a master of pretty much any weapon he picks up, and like I said, the list is lonnnng. W: Michael also has quite helpful abilities that aid him in his killings. He's got phenomenal senses, being able to see those who bleed and detect auras as well as smell blood and hear small breaths from long distances in Dead By Daylight. He's also able to cause illusions, possess others, empower his strikes, cause intense bleeding and slow down the healing of others via Hemorrhage and Mangled, induce fear by just his presence, increase his speed and movement via certain perks, and is a master of stealth. Oh yeah, did I mention he's immortal? He can't truly ever die because of The Entity which will resurrect him should he die. B: Michael also is a pretty crafty guy. His kills involve a lot of creativity and thought, and the guy can also read, write, and drive a car. M: Arguably his best traits when it comes to killing, Michael's cunning and stealth are huge boons that have emabled him to quickly dispatch many threats and nuisances. He's able to disappear at a moments notice (which could be teleportation or speed), and has shown the ability to plan and formulate strategy, such as cutting of ties to the police, the electricity in a building, slashing tires so no one can escape by car, disguising himself and playing dead to trick others, and even framing a patient at a mental hospital for his sister's death in one timeline. B: Myers sure is one unstoppable beast, or at least it seems that way. While his s-kills are great, he's not perfect. He's been beaten by somewhat intelligent people before and normally doesn't have much of a fight. When he does, he's typically beaten. W: To be fair, they're usually just serendipitous or had a plan that required prep time, so it's not like the average joe will be able to beat Myers. Even so, the terror that is Michael Myers has slain dozens with each Halloween, stalking his victims from the shadows before consigning them to a swift fate with his blade. B: Terrifying children, teenagers, and adults across the world, Michael Myers truly has earned his nickname as "The Boogeyman." Interlude W: Alright, the combatants are set! Which murderous psycho will disembowel the other? B: Guess we'll have a horror-ble time in a Death Battlleeeeeee!!! Pre-Fight Taking place some time after the events of Halloween (2018) The luminous moonlight cast a wondrous blanket of lunar essence upon the glade, the spectral shine emanating from the tombstones bringing a mood of eerie beauty to the resting place of the dead. Two women say their final goodbyes to the gravestone of a "Ray Nelson", their eyes red and puffy as faded lines of tears glinted off of their faces. An elderly woman stands behind them, hands clenching their shoulders in comfort and consoling them. Unbeknownst to them, a stalker hid among the trees, quietly watching them with an eager anticipation. His everlasting grin showing his intense passion and deep love for his lifestyle of homicide. He gently stroked along the blade of a knife in his hand with a finger - almost as if it was like a partner he cherished. The light that made it through the canopies above him alighted him in speckles of silver and his blade reflected the light with a radiant brilliance. He aimed to fix the color it reflected a nice crimson. His tireless, lidless eyes kept track of every movement, his free hand erratically maneuvering his fingers around in hyperactivity -- anticipation for the hunt. The ominous killer pulled up his tacky white hood and then swiftly crept from stone to stone, his pallid appearance blurred and illuminated by the incandescent Moon; he looked a ghastly sight in juxtaposition to the harsh umbrage around him. He felt his heart pump with steadily increasing palpitations, like an intense drum building up to the climax as he neared his prey. But then it faltered. He could sense an eerie force in the air, and it gave him chills. He glanced around for any signs of a living thing beyond the three women, but he could see nothing. A gathering foliage of crisp leaves soon scattered and moved in tandem with the autumn breeze, and so the young man chalked it up to one of his psychotic delusions, cause perhaps, secretly, he had hoped to face some challenge in his upcoming victims. Maybe he wanted another killer to come dispute with him in a friendly game of knife fighting -- a game he was the undisputed champion of: Just ask Jane and Mr. Widemouth how their little charades ended. Crunch! The gnashing of leaves under a foot. The girls were now leaving. Jeff compartmentalized those thought for right now and began to follow behind the women, creeping up from grave to grave, hiding behind slabs of granite, or sometimes limestone. They had just about reached the gates to the cemetery" and Jeff had stationed himself with one leg bent back while the other was stepping forward as he leaned into it -- it was the stature of a triathlon athlete before the big boom, and he was ready to win. But then there was a delay -- an interference that stopped him in his tracks. The feeling came back once more, and this time he couldn't shake it -- rather, it shook him. He eyed his hands and found them trembling uncontrollably, and his body felt like it suddenly filled with lead -- he could barely move. There was an aura in the atmosphere, one that was incredibly imposing. His heart began to enter a state of arrhythmia and his anxieties peaked as sweat began to secrete from his pores. He looked toward the direction of the girls and found them huddled up, tense and aware as they frantically looked around. He knew they had to have felt it as well. This feeling he felt all over his body... it was new, fresh, and... exciting. He could feel the asrenaline coursing through his body, filling him with so many jitters and spasms that he couldn't help but giggle. He reached a skeletal hand out and grasped the top of a gravestone, using it as a nice, secure foundation that he could prop himself up with. He then exalted a ton of force on the headstone and propelled himself forward where he carried his legs along with his momentum and helped keep a steady pace as he rushed his victims, knife glaring intensely as if simulating the smiling murderer's passion and drive. Just as he neared his victims, they looked back in his direction and released fearful screams that were like music to his ears, but in his naive delight he misplaced where their fear was headed -- they were looking through him. He halted and veered his head around to peer over his shoulder, only to find a large tombstone growing larger by the second as it approached him at high speeds. BOOM! There it was, the big boom; start of the race; the cause to the effect. He had managed to dash forward into a leap followed by a roll that allowed him to narrowly avoid a few fragments of rock shaken off on impact. His eyes peeled on the catalyst of such an event: A man stood at the site of the crime with overturned dirt and a vaguely misshapen rectangle indented within the Earth where the head of the dead rested once was. He beared a blue jump suit and a pale mask of a man's face, and his build was fairly large. The disturbed boy sat there for a good minute as the two figures kept each other's gaze, and in this loving staring contest, the young psychopath knew that this was the man responsible for those new feelings he had. He then started to walk toward the Shape, and the other man followed in kind. As he grew nearer, the boy was getting more antsy by the second; he loved a good thrill, and the presence this man gave alone incited a high in him. Five, four, three, two, one. They were now exactly one meter away from each other, and the boy felt a bit diminutive in the other's large presence, although that wasn't exactly a bad thing to him. If anything, it makes the kill all the more satisfying. "Soooo... Who are you?" No response. All he could hear was the larger man breathing under his mask. "Huh. Well, aren't you the silent type?" Again, no answer. "That's not a problem at all! In fact, I think I got the solution riiiight here..." the hooded teen alluded as he brandished his knife in front of the masked man, "...let's see how silent you are when I plunge this knife right into your chest!" The boy performed a stabbing motion, but before his blade could even poke the adult's skin, the larger male swiped with his right arm and met the blade with a knife of his own, deflecting the killer's attempt with a heave that forced the boy's hand up and threw him back somewhat. "Ooooh, you've got a knife, too? This will be fun!" The facially defaced boy always dreamt of having a good challenge, and now his dream would come true. =Poll= Who will win? Jeff the Killer Michael Myers Draw Who are you rooting for? Jeff the Killer Michael Myers If This Fight Had a Music Score Death Battle The antisocial assailant stabbed forward and the younger male hopped back while swinging his own blade to knock the other off track. The man seemed barely perturbed, though, and he swung his blade cleanly to the left, prompting the hooded delinquent to duck down and slash at the man's thigh. This incited barely any reaction out of the tall man, who merely responded in kind with a downwards strike toward the ground that the resilient juvenile narrowly avoided with a roll, but not without suffering a cut in his shoulder. The silent flesh carver then swiped to follow this, and the boy could do nothing but allow it to harm him, which he wasn't quailed by in the slightest, as evidenced in his quick recovery which he optimized by stabbing into the larger male's wrist of the armed arm. Despite being stabbed in the wrist, he noticed that the man still had a firm grasp of his weapon, so he followed the stab by spinning his body around along the arm to then puncture the fit male's broad shoulder. The man tensed up as if in a response to the pain, but he otherwise simply twisted his torso toward the hooded male and folded his arm into the twist to effectively elbow the diminutive male in his jaw, causing a small, satisfying crunch as the boy is sent stumbling away and grasping at his fractured jaw. The silent stalker stood and carefully watched his victim, seemingly curious at his reaction, and he observed the self-orphaned child simply crack his neck before getting back into a fighting stance, knife pointed in his direction; his hood was now down and he could observe his eerily pale skin glowing in the light of the night along with that grotesque smile etched into his cheeks. The younger male eyed the shoulder and wrist of his sudden rival and noticed that the spots didn't have any blood -- strange. He then sprinted toward the big behemoth and started making furious swipes and stabs at him. While his tenacity was great, he was equally matched by a wall of disposition; the masked maimer met each slash with the careful positioning of his short blade so that he could block every strike. The short stalker was undaunted by this defense and instead intensified the sheer vigor of his slashes with a cackling, maniacal glee. Eventually, the jumpsuit-wearer was pressed against a tomb, and his assailant was still slicing away -- he was a homicidal mass murderer backed into a corner; this kid was nothing short of a psycho. The kid in question deflected his arm and sent it careening away, using this oppurtunity to use his pressing offense optimally as he took a step forward and dashed into the man with his knife buried deeply inside the other man's stomach, the force of his tackle breaking the stone of the tomb and sending them both onto the other side of it. The pale boy gritted his teeth together in a skeletal grimace, his long hair falling to the side of his face as he glared down at his victim, who steadily lay there with not a single groan. This irritated the younger male, who attempted to ease that by trying to incite a response with consecutive double-handed stabs, his jacket, hands, and face being bombarded with splotches of sprayed blood. "Why?! Why won't you scream!?" The deranged lunatic relentlessly stabbed and stabbed, but still not even so much as a grunt from the man below him. He sighed in defeat and grumbled to himself. "Well, that was disappointing..." He then slowly stood up, his shadow casting down at the lacerated corpse almost as a reflection of his grim mood, staring down at the man with disappointment. The boy then turned around and began to walk away, figuring that his job was done... but of course it wasn't. The masked man's torso rose--it's back eerily stiff in action--till it stood perpendicular toward it's legs. It slowly turned it's head toward the accomplished kid, a beam of moonlight spilling through the eye socket of the mask and illuminating a strained eye consumed with malice. The boy felt that feeling again -- his hands were trembling and his heart was thumping against his chest with such gusto that his head began to ache from the internal cacophony. He knew the ramifications of such behavior, and his head whipped back with great speed to observe if he was correct, and surely enough, he was. Where once a body lay limp along the dirt and grime, it was now gone. The boy darted his eyes in all directions, his body braced for any conflict as he searched his environment for the walking corpse. "Gotta keep your head in the game, Jeff," the mentally disturbed boy promulgated, "This isn't your ordinary man." And he was right. Crackle! Almost as if on cue, a nearby tree began to fall over on top of him, but being the nimble little guy he is, Jeff was able to avoid it with resounding ease. The constant, discordant harmony of rustling leaves followed by the resounding thud of the impact left a deafening impact on Jeff, and he realised much too late that the tree wasn't just an attempt on his life, but a diversion! The man was no where to be found at the base of the tree, and this realisation led to his head veering right into a large, masculine hand which presumed to intensely grip the young boy's face and easily lift him up with an arm; the sheer compressive strength of the man's grasp supernatural -- Jeff's skull was cracking and the accumulating pressure left the deadly reality of his skull completely fracturing and being crushed on his frantic mind. With his knife still in hand, the unhinged boy thrusted his arm and embedded his blade deep within the bulky brute's neck, who reeled backwards in response and let go of his hold to place a hand at the source of the inflicted wound, now allowing Jeff to breathe temporary relief. "This isn't good," Jeff ruminated. He was sure that if he weren't armed right there, he would've been dead on the inside AND outside. And to top it all off? His choice of weapon was now in the other man's possession, granted it was lodged in his jugular, but Jeff had a feeling that wasn't going to last nor halt the opposition one bit. Much like previous presumptions had on that night, Jeff was vindicated when the man simply pulled the knife out of his neck and a fountain of blood was absent in its place -- this was direct confirmation that this masked shape had a healing factor. He figured that even if he had his knife, any wounds he could inflict short of decapitation and amputation would be null, significantly increasing the efforts the belligerent boy would have to make to defeat this resilient rat. Of course, Jeff wasn't averse at all, and in fact, he had an idea... He brought his middle finger and thumb up to his gaping, gauged-out mouth and blew into them, creating mostly a raspberry but actually inciting hints of a whistle in it. His elusive enemy tilted his head curiously at the sight of this, as if wondering what he hoped to accomplish with a measly whistle like the one he had blown. Fortunately, he need not wait long, as the bushes that outlined the trees began to rustle and shimmy fiercely, as if something was trying to get through them. The man didn't seembto perturbed by this sudden phenomenon, as he simply kept crooking his head to the side and observed with a silent enthusiasm. Eventually, a small rat popped out of a bush, hurriedly scurrying over to the giant man who merely raised a foot and slammed it down on the rat, flattening it and causing it's entrails to decorate the blades of grass around it. He then looked toward the boy's direction and began to menacingly walk on over, a wet schlop of the rat's remains dragging along one of his boots with every step. But before he could get very far, he heard the rustling of the bushes again, which made him stop in his tracks and peer over at them. This dude is so easily distracted... Jeff observed. He was like a child in a grown man's body with how easy his interests piqued. Jeff thought this was a good time to make a strategic getaway amongst the shadows of the forest -- and slip into the dark he did. The other male was now left alone, equipped with two knives and his immense physical strength against the unknown lurking among the harmonizing bushes. Eventually, another rat came out -- a smidgen bigger than the last -- and it was quickly followed by more and more, each varying in size from as small as a mouse to as big as a large dog: It was a swarm of the swines. The man's stoic and inscrutable demeanor remained firm throughout this display. Truth be told, he hadn't usually dealt with a flurry of enemies attacking at once, but his mien was undaunted nevertheless. He focused his attention on the large rodents approaching him, and with a raise of his hand, he swung his arm with incredible vigor and launched one of the knives straight into the skull of one of them, instantly killing the creature. He then targeted the next large one and repeated the same process, lodging another knife in the skull of a rat. For the smaller adversaries, he simply squashed them beneath his feet, and the ones who managed to climb up his pants got snatched and crushed between his fingers. His next goal was to retrieve his weapons, so he sauntered over to the corpses of the rats, nonchalantly squashing any smaller rats that approached and clung to his body with ease -- a few pest bites were nothing compared to the pains he's had to endure in the past. Finally, he reached the last corpse and roughly pulled the knife out, now looking around for signs of the boy from earlier. Surely enough, he was nowhere to be found within his ocular vision, so the animal assassin focused on his other senses to be able to locate the boy. Da thump. Da thump. Da thump. Da thump. The sound of drums, but not your average wooden kind, no; this was the sound of flesh and blood. The lumbering male soon after began to head in the direction the sound was at its loudest. The gentle thrumming of a heart would be soothing to some, but this man was only captivated by it because he wished to end it. Eventually, he came across a hooded figure in a clearing inside the forest of trees, squatting down and presumably just observing the grass and flower beds that decorated the place. The masked murderer wasn't much of a fan of this as he firmly gripped a knife, lifted it high in the air directly behind the figure, and proceeded to stab it down into the young boy's cranium... but the boy dissipated into a mist followed by an echoing laughter -- an illusion. The silent stalker oscillated from foot to foot, each taking a step back and twisting in a clockwise direction so that he circled in place in order to gauge his surroundings. He lifted one knife up and then flung it toward a faraway tree with astounding speeds, the serrated blade eventually coming into contact with the flesh of his target; Jeff now had a knife buried inside his calf and had been spotted from over 50 meters away. His pain tolerance was as high as his spirits as he merely winced before firmly gripping the handle of the blade and yanking it out with utter disregard for any recoil damage inflicted on himself. "Ahhh... So I take it surprises won't work on you, huh? What a shame. You're spoiling my party, you know." The tenacious teenager then leaped off of the branch he had been idle on and stuck his landing with a cringe, hunch, and then shudder as the pain from his injured calf jolted through him. As expected, he was like a masochist, and the pain almost seemed to derive him pleasure, like a boost of energy and relief tantamount to morning coffee. He then started to limp his way over to his aggravated adversary, his posture and form progressively increasing to where he seemed back in fighting shape, and just in time, too, as his opponent was only several feet from him now. They each stared each other down, analysing the other; the only sounds around them being the chirping of crickets, the chilling wind blowing through the leaves, and the faint sound of stifled breaths behind the masked man. In this situation, they could fully observe that their respective faces hid any traces of discernible expressions beyond the everlasting miens that covered those deeply rooted tells: A gauged out smile and incinerated eyelids leaving a haunting image of a psychotic ghoul; the other a pale mask bearing a dark, cold, empty stare that seemed to strike anxiety and cold sweats within all who laid eyes upon it. If one could observe this intense air of silence and eyeing, one might've concluded that they were both sharing respect amongst each other in the only way they knew how. But respect means naught in the eyes of belligerence. Clang! The sound of metals clashing and ringing out. Their blades were engaged in a fierce duel dependent on their holder's physical mights, their muscles twitching and tightening as they held their stands. After a brief passage of time following the initial clash, Jeff noticed that he was faltering and his arm was slowly being inched away. To counteract losing this treacherous tussle, Jeff reeled his left leg back and then proceeded to lower himself down into a sweeping kick to the man's right heel, resulting in the man being thrown off balance and stumbling, but not falling completely as he corrected himself with a firm planting of his left leg. They then both swung with all their strength--prioritising the twisting of their torsos to help with the force of their blows--and this brief clash led toward their arms being ricocheted in recoil from the momentum carrying over into their appendages, but the silent sociopath received less recoil and therefore recovered quicker, delivering a slash so fast that Jeff barely had time to react to as it just grazed his neck--which he managed to avoid with a shifting of his torso--and instead stabbed down into his left trap. Jeff then impulsively acted upon an idea he just had and stabbed through the man's fingers while pulling his body back into a leap, effectively cutting the man's grip loose and now having two weapons in his possession. He eagerly pulled the knife out of him and pointed the tips of both blades at the disarmed male in front of him in a slyly smug threat. The other man's disposition remained stern, however. He even had the sheer gall to approach an excited psychotic teenager brandishing two weapons with nothing but his bare fists. Jeff was a little perplexed by this, but he figured the other guy was desperate. This overconfidence didn't last long, though, as Jeff watched the man disappear within his vision, soon darting his eyes around and veering his body around to try and monitor his surroundings in a manic panic before getting kicked in the back and sent flying into a tree. The impact left the young, fragile boy's spinal column fractured and bent in an unnatural shape, and he could barely breathe, instead, minute gasps of air was all he could manage. He looked up to the man who silently loomed over him and let out bloody hacks - a pitiful sight to behold. The man lifted his foot over the young boy's head and slammed it down with as much force as he could muster, seemingly finishing the fight with a decisive blow... However, the boy had begun to see things in slow motion, time seemingly slowing to a crawl in his time of great peril. This allowed him to watch as the man's heel slowly began lowering down toward his face, but his body was still broken and his movement was sluggish, so he settled for gathering as much strength as he could in his arms to prop himself up and push on the ground so that his body rolled over to the side, just barely out of the boot's range. He still had time to spare, so he focused on forcing his body to recover by pressing on the square of his back where a spinal disc threatened to tear through skin and literally pop it back into place. The pain was unlike anything Jeff felt before, which made the task even more egregious and daunting. He managed to slowly prop himself up against the tree and afterward began to stretch his back with several series of unnatural cracks sounding off as he let out a hefty sigh of relief. Finally, time reassigned itself to its original pace, and the man turned his head to look at the now standing Jeff with presumed confusion. "You thought that it'd be easy, huh?" An exasperated Jeff called out. "Well, you don't know who you're dealing with!" Jeff's threat seemed a bit void of any danger as he realized he had dropped the knives in the impact and forgotten to pick them back up, but regardless, the fearless boy lurched forward and sprinted toward the towering butcher. The butcher in question responded with a left hook, but Jeff blocked the fist with his right arm and then perched his left arm's elbow out as he tackled the man, forcing him back and opening up enough of a window for Jeff to retaliate with a right hook to the jaw. Much to Jeff's chagrin, however, his efforts proved fairly futile as the man barely received any damage and merely backhanded the boy to the ground with one measly slap. Jeff quickly realized that a physical fight wasn't gonna cut it if he wanted to get out of this confrontation alive, and impulsively going in without a weapon was definitely a mistake in hindsight. He quickly performed another swiping kick, causing the man to yet again stumble which allowed him to follow this up with an elbow to the underside of the jaw as he sprung up, manifesting enough knockback to finally see the wall tumble over. Upon viewing this, he then looked around for the knives and darted in their direction on sight, and as he went to pick one up, he was met with a harsh tugging on the back of his hoodie which uplifted and tossed him backwards like the harsh winds of a hurricane. Jeff tumbled over but managed to catch himself by planting all four limbs on the ground, his head lifted up and his eyes glaring daggars at the perpetrator who crouched and picked up the other knife, eyeing it with the cocking of his head as he twisted it around in his grip. They both stood at the same time and the murderous tension between them filled the eerie night with an even darker mood. Jeff then begins to see... copies of the man walking towards him in tandem, and when turning around, found that they actually encircled and therefore enclosed him inside of their ring. Jeff turned back around and spotted what he presumed to be the progenitor of all of these clones and flung his knife at the suspected original body, but much to his dismay, the knife flew right through it's body like some ghostly apparition. On the plus side, at least it confirmed his suspicions that the majority of these men were illusory. To scope out his authentic target, he focused his mind and sharpened his senses, drowning out all of the noise around him. Suddenly, his knife soared through the air toward him which he caught with a raised arm and open palm, and then he brought the blood-tainted metal up to his nostrils, sniffing at the blood like a dog before letting his tongue snake out to gather some blood on its tip, tasting it with a content groan. "Ahhhhh... Found youuuuu~" The candid, callous child sprung forth, running towards the producer of the bloody scent his capable nose sniffed out and lashed out at the man with a fury of swipes, each one connecting with something tangible and vindicating Jeffrey's acute senses. The man seemed to have grown impatient, however, as he abandoned his equipped hand in favor of his bare hand, which he used to catch Jeff's assaulting wrist and proceedingly crushed it concomitant with the faint thud of a knife's handle falling to the ground; Jeff was now disarmed and disabled in his right hand, and he knew it was futile trying to fight against and free himself of the man's firm shackle with just his one arm. He still attempted to bombard the man with punches, scratches, and kicks to the heels, shins, and even groin, but to no avail. Like a helpless bunny in the maw of a wolf, the doomed boy soon feels an extreme tug on his arm which rips it off completely, causing Jeff his first scream as his mangled mess of bloody skin where his shoulder used to be sprays out his blood, now becoming dizzy and rapidly fatigued. He focuses the last remaining morsel of mental power he has left to slowly levitate the knife and then spearing it through the man's head while passing out simultaneously. The man stumbled backwards with the knife lodged in his head, dropping his own knife and reaching up to his face with trembling hands. He firmly gripped the knife with his right hand and then forcefully pulled it out, but the man was dazed, and he couldn't help but feel wobbly as he fumbled around for a bit before falling backwards and fainting. When the slumbering boy opened his eyes again, he was dozens of meters away from the scene of the crime, and he coulf actually feel his right arm again; he was whole. He then ardently arose and made a beeline toward the location of his murder. When he got there, he saw him: the masked murderer was laying there on the ground, blood seeping out of a large gash at the forehead of his mask. Was he dead? Had he won? His head broached these questions and many more as he apprehensively approached the victim. He spotted the knives and thought it'd be a good idea to confiscate them in case he needed to defend himself or in case the man came back and wanted to equip himself. However, as he crouched down and reached for one, he watched as his hand went right through one and it, along with the accompanying knife, faded away. This was alarming, and the killer soon jolted back up on his feet and began to back away, eventually bumping into something stern and warm: a body! He turned around only to be met with a faint glimpse of a masculine hand before it eclipsed his eyes and left them in shadow, and then it hit him -- this feeling he had felt ever since the beginning, from the jittery hands, to the anxious adrenaline, and finally, now, in the dark depths of despair from within the monster's grasp -- he knew. It all came cascading into an ocean of realisation he had just been dragged down into -- it was fear, and boy, did he scream. The bloodlusted killer wasted no time in viciously ripping off his limbs and crushing his bones to cripple and weaken the young boy before pinning him to a tree with the knives, kneeling down by it and spreading his arms out as if welcoming something... and it sure came. Manifesting in spiky limbs that seemed to reach through the fabric of reality itself and cause it to ripple, an Entity enclosed it's spindly limbs around the mangled menace and took him into it's realm where his soul is then devoured. Results B: Zoo wee mama! That was freakin' hardcore! W: This was an incredibly close bout. At first glance, one would likely suspect Michael Myers takes this, and while your intuition would be correct, it's honestly not that predictable or outright obvious. B: Let's start with the obvious: Michael Myers was stronger. He's repeatedly crushed bones, manhandled grown men and unfortunate doggos, broke through wooden walls and metal grates, and even could carry a tombstone weighing a half a ton with seemingly ease. All Jeff had to show for this was scaling to protagonists that could harm him as he could harm them, but that's honestly pretty iffy as all hell. W: That's right. While Jeff is a pretty durable "human", his durability in our eyes shouldn't be scaled to his strength as well at all. For example, in Let's Kill Jeff the Killer, Jeff can harm the protagonist, yes, but he normally does minimal damage and summons aid to help him wittle down the protagonist's defenses. It doesn't help that the only way he would scale to the megajoule value of a grenade is if you can kill him with merely your fists in that game, but unlike the other chapters, you don't have the option of fists when having the ability to throw a grenade at him. You could also argue that the protagonist can tank his grenade going off on him, but that deals significantly more damage to the player than Jeff and his rats. B: There's also the games ISOLATION and OBSESSION, which are mostly an undead Jeff poltergeist-ing a hotel, making some of his abilities specifically tied to a hotel rather than a fairly plain battleground where there's nothing to haunt or manipulate in his environment. He also is able to kill the protagonist, who can smash large boulders, but that's only with a hammer they never even use to defend themselves with and otherwise seem like just your average joe, so killing them isn't exactly impressive. W: And beyond this, Michael's lifting and striking strength are both way better than Jeff's. For one, Jeff's never squashed a human head like a pumpkin, and secondly, he's also never come close to replicating Michael's feat of carrying a half-ton tombstone around. B: Jeff was just severely outmatched in strength, and if that's not enough, Michael's perks and passive abilities in Dead By Daylight allow him to empower himself even further while weakening his prey. What kind of bullshit is that?! W: A winning strategy is what that is. Let's also talk about durability. Disregarding regenerative healing factors and immortalities, Jeff has survived being lit on fire, stabbed, his neck broken, being shot by all kinds of guns, and grenade explosions. However, Michael has survived not only those same events, but even more. He's been shot by more than one person and with numerous guns in multiple places, withstands large explosions, gets stabbed numerous times, hung, lit on fire, electrocuted, and the list really goes on. Perhaps his biggest durability feat comes from the comics, where he's at the epicenter of a large explosion that destroys a significant portion of a house! Now, his fate is left up in the air, but the protagonist is very sure he's still alive somehow. Even if you don't believe that, there's still the hospital room explosion he tanked, albeit it incapacitated him. B: Yeah, tough luck fighting a freakin' wall with only melee weapons! Michael's tankiness would make it so that Jeff's attacks barely scratch him, and Jeff is fucked even more so when you remember Michael has a healing factor, extreme pain tolerance, and is immortal to boot! W: Well, they both have immortality, Boomstick. It's just that Jeff is merely undead and potentially has resurrection to help aid him, meanwhile Michael himself already has the resilience to withstand normally fatal injuries without healing as well as has a healing factor. Beyond this, being blessed by the Entity, Michael has eternal life and infinite resurrections so long as the Entity exists, and it's basically a non-corporeal god. You could argue Jeff is blessed by Zalgo, but it's honestly a bit too vague, and even then, Zalgo hasn't shown many helpful traits when dealing with it's followers. B: So, Michael had strength and durability, but what about speed? W: Great question. Jeff's best reactions come from fighting Slenderman as well as ostensibly dodging/avoiding gunfire. In our opinion, the bullet dodging is a bit too vague to really count it, and so is scaling his speed to The Slender Man. Slender Man is a creature infamous for it's constant teleporting, and Jeff's description of the event is too vague, as "...and suddenly, they were gone" could definitely translate to Slender Man teleporting others away. And even then, Jeff not being able to percieve this speed is a huge counterpoint against him having a speed on par with Slender Man, as the dapper creature itself wasn't even really truly bloodlusted in their fight. B: Mhm! Even if we did give Jeff supersonic reactions, he'd only be 10 times faster than Michael in close quarters combat and would still not really be able to inflict lasting damage. Meanwhile, if Michael wanted to catch up to Jeff, he has the running speed to be able to do so given he can literally disappear from Laurie Strode's vision in bright day without her looking away. He also somehow manages to catch up to fully sprinting humans all the time. Oh, and he might've dodged a bullet from Dr. Loomis, but the scene is kinda vague. W: Now, Jeff wasn't completely outmatched. His arsenal did have longer blades for better range, and the argument definitely could be made that Jeff could hack off Michael's limbs or stick a blade through his skull. Of course, problem there is his exceptional durability would probably lend toward the blades barely leaving a deep cut even with Jeff's own strength. Michael also should be equipped enough to disarm him as well. B: Jeff also was the way more skilled combatant in terms of a fist fight, but again, his noodle arms would barely cause Michael any pain. However, Jeff's other abilities would definitely be a big help for him. Slowing time, teleportation, telekinesis... are all things Michael hasn't dealt with and could really screw him over. Sucks for Jeff, though, that his abilities are very minor. He hasn't displayed great skill with telekinesis, his other abilities like putting someone to sleep and warping the environment of a hotel are super interpretational, and a good amount of his other abilities are countered or just not suited for a battle. W: Even if we allowed his more profound, esoteric abilities, they merely incapacitate Michael rather than kill him, or just aren't enough to be able to bypass his ridiculous immortality. Meanwhile, even if you argued Jeff was non-corporeal, Michael could summon the Entity in some form or the Entity itself could intervene in some way to aid Michael like granting him the ability to harm a ghost. B: As for intelligence, while Jeff has been a pretty crafty dude before, Michael makes him look like a neanderthal. The guy's framed others for his murders, disguised himself as others in order to escape being caught or to kill someone, put someone else in his fucking clothes so that Laurie would kill him, has disabled power to limit vision, slashed tires for no easy getaways, killed the police force so that there would be no interferences, and also is strangely creative with some of his kills. W: Even if you argued Jeff could use his cunning to try and manipulate Michael, that argument doesn't work because the only ones that have even gotten a small moment of weakness out of MIchael were his family members, and even then, it never lasts for long. B: Eeyup! If anything, Michael gets the jump on people who think they've got him playing into their hands more often than not. Jeff would be in for a big, bloody surprise! W: While Jeff's overal tenacity, agility, reactions, arsenal, skills, and abilities were surely deadly, they just weren't able to effectively compete with Michael's immense strength, durability, immortality, intellect, stamina, and status ailments. B: I guess you could say Jeff sure had a knife time! W: The winner is Michael Myers. Advantages & Disadvantages Michael Myers (WINNER): * ++ Superior Strength * ++ Much more durable * ++ More immortalities making him practically impossible for Jeff to permanately kill * ++ His abilities mostly counter or even exceed Jeff's; can increase his own stats and abilities while inflicting detriments to Jeff * + The more intelligent combatant * + Has the better senses * + Has probably more overall experience * + Has used more weapons than Jeff * + The Entity is more helpful than Zalgo even if we allowed that for Jeff * + Better fear aura * = Healing factor * = Stealth isn't really much of an option * '- Possession isn't combat-applicable' * '- Possibly slower, albeit not by much' * '- Jeff's more esoteric abilities are something Michael's never dealt with and has no real answers to' * '- Not as skilled as Jeff in terms of melee combat' * '- Less range' * '- Most of his arsenal is non-standard except for a few' * '-- If you consider Jeff non-corporeal, then Michael wouldn't be able to harm him ' Jeff the Killer (LOSER): * ++ If considered non-corporeal, Michael would have a real tough time doing any damage * ++ Abilities like reality warping, telekinesis, and sleep inducement are big boons against Michael as he has no answer to them * + The overall more skilled of these two with his full kit * + Technically more versatile in terms of abilities * + Has a more ranged arsenal * + Due to fighting Slender Man, Jane, and armored cops/army men, he has the experience needed to handle Michael despite lacking more accomplishments overall * + His abilities like the time slow and potential bullet-dodging lend toward him being quicker and more evasive * = Healing factor * = Stealth won't really work * '- Fear Aura is more impotent when stacked against Michael's' * '- Even if we allowed Zalgo possibly blessing Jeff, it's not as helpful as The Entity and their connection isn't as strong' * '- Overall has used less weapons than Michael' * '- Has the weaker senses' * '- Overall doesn't have as many impressive feats of intelligence and is psychotic almost to a fault' * '-- His abilities like reality warping, resurrection, sleep manipulation, and more are all ill-defined and he has never used them for combat; he's overall a very vague and interpretational character' * '-- His immortality is lesser than Michael's, and Michael has a potential way around his while he has nothing that can effectively keep Michael down' * '-- Weaker by a good margin' * '-- WAY more fragile' Next Time Trivia * I actually flip-flopped between who I thought would win when making this. The cycle went: Tie, Jeff, Michael, Jeff, Michael, Tie, and then finally settling on Michael. * If you consider composite Jeff non-corporeal, then this is a tie/inconclusive match in my opinion. * I made this a conposite because I felt that Myers Vs. OG Creepypasta Jeff is an utter stomp for Michael and I found their composite abilities made this match much closer. * I actually had this finished a couple days ago but I wanted to wait until Halloween to release it because what better day to do so than on the spookiest day of the year? Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:Knife Fight Category:“Creepypasta Vs Movies” Themed Death Battles Category:Pure Evil Category:‘Pure Evil’ Themed Death Battles Category:'Serial Killer' Themed Death Battles Category:Foxthefox1000